


A Very Mighty Nein Halloween

by conceptstage



Series: Critical Fiction [21]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Halloween, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 03:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptstage/pseuds/conceptstage
Summary: Prompted from tumblr: Mighty Nein Halloween costumes.





	A Very Mighty Nein Halloween

“Caleb?” Nott called, knocking on the locked inn room door. “Are you dressed yet? Caleb? Don’t make me pick this lock.”

“I’m not coming out,” he said, muffled by the door but Nott could feel the embarrassment leaking off of him from a mile away. 

“Oh, I’m sure it’s not bad.” Jester called next, leaning over Nott to press her ear to the door. The sheer, glittery fabric of her dress fell into Nott’s face and she sputtered, batting at it until Jester moved it away. “Don’t do that, this is extremely cheap fabric, you’re going to rip it.” She reached up to adjust the tiara on her head and cleared her throat. “Caleb! As your princess, I hereby command you to exit that room at once!”

Molly stepped up behind them, his skin greenish gray and convincingly dead looking. “Allow me, your highness. Caleb, I am dressed as a zombie out here and I look amazing. You should come out nad see it. Caleb?” He ran a hand through his dyed white hair, slicked back out of his face.

There was silence in the room for a moment before a crash. “Hey, no- stop it! I’m not-!” Another crash and then Caleb stopped talking. 

“Caleb?” Nott exclaimed. “You okay in there?”

The door opened from the inside and Beau tossed Caleb out of the threshold, the open window blowing her cape around her. “There. Can we go now? I was promised candy.” She was dressed like the famous caped vigilante, Commander Exandria, from the very popular book series. She had on Jester’s extra red cape and a sleeveless breastplate with the instantly recognisable ‘X’ symbol messily painted on front. 

Caleb glared up at her, frowning around the fake teeth in his mouth. He held up the fur covered gloves that Jester had made him. “Why a werewolf, though? There are no werewolves in Wildemount.” Nott reached up to secure the fake ears in his hair and grinned proudly.

“It’s Halloween, dumbass, it’s not supposed to be accurate. It’s supposed to be fun.”

Jester sighed and started looking around. “Where’s Fjord?”

Beau shrugged. “Already downstairs with Yasha, looking for drinks.”

“That was quick,” Molly said. “What did he go with?”

“Pirate. He just put on a bandana with his normal clothes and called himself a pirate.”

Jester looked affronted but Molly hummed thoughtfully. “Smart. His armor does already have sea themes on it. I could have sworn I saw a barnacle growing on it last week.”

“Hey,” Caleb exclaimed. “Can I just be an evil wizard or something and just wear my normal clothes too?”

“No!” Jester said, pulling him onto his feet.

“Nott’s not wearing a costume,” Beau said, leaning against the wall.

“I’m a goblin, I was born in costume.”

“Fair enough. What about Caduceus?”

Jester turned around in a flourish, her skirt fluttering around her, and knocked on the door of the room Caduceus shared with Fjord. “Caduceus? You in there?”

There were some heavy footsteps and the door was pulled open to reveal the other cleric. He was smiling gently down at them, his hair pulled up and back with two vampire teeth poking out from between his lips. “I like this holiday.” He had borrowed some of Yasha’ black clothes, hoping they covered up most of the pink and made him look more like a creature of the night. They did not. No one told him so.

They all started down the stairs into the tavern, Caleb being pulled along reluctantly by an enthusiastic Jester, to find Fjord and Yasha seated at a table. Fjord was, indeed, still wearing his usual clothes with a bandana tied haphazardly around his head as he took a swig of his ale. Yasha sat across from him, wearing a halo headband Jester had crafted for her and possibly the only white shirt she owned. She was still wearing black pants. She didn’t own any white ones.

“An angel?” Nott asked. “Isn’t that a little on the nose?”

“I’m sorry, what did you say goblin-lady?” she asked, her face blank but her words playful. “Where’s your costume?”

Nott grinned. “Well, you got me there. Are we all ready to go?”

Beau started towards the door without waiting for an answer. “I was promised candy, I want my candy.”

Jester grinned and skipped after her, which shouldn’t have been possible in heels. “Trick or treat, smell my feet, give me something good to eat!”

Nott followed after her, picking up the rhinestones as they dropped off her dress and not-so-subtly sticking them in her pocket. “Hold on!”

Molly lead Caleb out after them with Fjord, Yasha, and Caduceus bringing up the rear. “I think we all need this,” FJord said, already giving up on the bandana and pulling it off his head. “It’s been really crazy around here lately.”

Caduceus nodded. “I agree. Everyone needs a break every now and then.”

The night was young and the moon was full as the Mighty Nein set out on an adventure of mischief and sweets, putting off the worries of the world for just one night.


End file.
